My Favourite Mistake
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: I'm a mistake. He whispered to her. Again. That's what they say. She whispered back, her face so close to his. But, if you are, Her eyes were mysterious, full of secrets. You are my favourite. [Inu.Kag]
1. Default Chapter

* * *

My Favourite Mistake

Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

* * *

He ran inside his room, banging the door closed and locking it from the inside. Breathing heavily, he slid down to the floor. His head fell back against the door and his eyes slid closed.

He just didn't get it. Why. Why did they always have to this to him? He never did anything! He was like everyone else. So, why him?

So may be he wasn't exactly like everyone else. So may be he was a hanyou. But that wasn't his fault! He sighed. He gave up a long time ago trying to justify what he was. It didn't work. But they just didn't understand it! They never even tried.

So many times he looked for ways to get away. But it would be useless. No matter where he went, all everyone else would see, was a hanyou. A freak of nature. A mistake. Shaking his head, he stood up and walked towards the stereo in his room. He turned it one, and the lyrics of an unfamiliar song spilled from the speakers. He didn't care. Turning it on as loud as it went, he fell on the bed…

…And screamed. Yet, no one heard. Like always. No one ever does. The funny thing? Even if the stereo wasn't on, and he still screamed, no would care anyway. Life is funny like that, isn't it?

You know how the teachers always tell you that if you ever have a problem, go see a councilor? But you know, when you listen to them and go see one, you know that feeling when you stand in the doorway, being glared down at by the person who's supposed to help you? Well, I do.

And they are supposed to understand? They can't even see beyond what everyone else does! They won't even pretend. But they sure do slam the door in your face pretty loudly!

* * *

He walked down the school hallways, looking straight at the ground. He could feel the people around him moving farther and farther away from him. Not wanting to be anywhere near someone as filthy as him. And then they came.

Okay, just before anything else, I would like to tell you, this happens everyday. They are all in one group, you know something you would call bullies, but much, much worse? Yeah, like that. He was pushed down, falling to the floor, his books flying from his hands. And like always. There was laughter. From every direction.

That was the moment he just wanted to die. Everyday. Now, isn't life just this big, wonderful, ball of fluff? Yeah, sure, princess. He tried getting up only to have someone step on one of his hands and someone else kick him in the side. He grit his teeth together, trying not to make a sound.

He hated this, could they just take out a gun and shoot a hole in his head? Not like anyone would care anyway! He wouldn't even go to jail! May be he'd get a prize? For making the world a better place? Yeah, probably. He looked up, at the people all around him. He looked at their faces. One by one, his eyes scanned the crowd that gathered to watch. They were really having a lot of fun here. He kept scanning the people, until- wait, and back track. Okay! There's something wrong here. Why is she not laughing? He looked at the girl, standing a bit to the side from him. She was standing in the front, where she got the perfect view of everything. She was just standing there, but unlike everyone else, she wasn't wearing the school uniform. She was dressed in all black. Holding her books in front of her, hands adored with spiked bracelets, and a dog collar on her neck. He looked up at her face. And she still wasn't laughing. She just blinked at him sadly; her blue eyes clear, not cold, like everyone else. She looked at him a second longer, before turning her back to him. The people behind her automatically moved out of her way. Oh right, she was the new girl here. The one who beat up one of the football players. No one messes with her.

He dropped his head down, on top of the hand that wasn't being stepped on at the moment. A few more kicks landed to his other side. And few to his right leg. And there they went pulling him up by his hair. While someone still wouldn't get off his hand. Yeah, everyday thing.

That's my life for you. Wouldn't trade it for the world…

Finally, they dropped him to the ground, everyone spreading out and away from the crime scene. He watched them walk away and towards another group of people. There they went, laughing, joking, and shaking hands in that weird way only they are aloud to do it. You know, those times, when you stand to the side, and look at the popular kids, and may be wish, that you were them, or could be like them? That you didn't have to be you anymore? Well, may be you didn't. But that's just because you are lucky.

He wished that he could find something. Something he was meant for. Not this. You know, when you sit at home, bored out of your mind, and just surf the channels on your TV, and not even looking at it, just hear something cheesy, like "-and ever since then, he knew where he belonged, he could finally be happy.." or something of the sort? You would just keep flipping the channels and scoff at the producer of the movie. But I would just stare at the TV, and it doesn't matter what's happening, I would replace the person in the TV, to me. You know, now so I could be the happy person?

He got up, with some difficulty, picked up his books and started stumbling towards his next class. The teachers didn't appreciate late students! So if they had to bleed to death, but get to class on time, then so be it! He watched as people looked up at him, trying to walk, sort of. They tried to hide their laughter, well, some did, and the others just laughed straight out.

As he walked by, the other students would give him broad smiles, and wave at him, just like friends would. But this was fake; they were just doing it to taunt him. To them, this was a joke. To him, this is how it always was. Always will be.

There were a few people, fake enough to actually tell him that they were his friends. He remembered them. There were three. Then there was him. The idiot, who believed them. And, of course, it ended just like it was supposed to. They backstabbed him. They said, nothing of the sort happened. You know why? They were never his friends to begin with.

He walked into the classroom. A few people were already there, sitting, chatting about anything and everything. He stumbled to the back. His seat was there, no one ever sat in it. It had his germs on it. Right beside the window, so he could look out, at the yard, green grass, trees, the sun, see how beautiful it is? He could still see that. His world still had colour. More so then all the other people. They can't see it, something so simple, so perfect. It doesn't exist.

He sat down quietly, taking out his unfinished homework. Putting it on his desk, he looked out the window. It was Thursday. It was spring, so it wasn't too cold, or too hot yet. There were a few people out side. A few groups of druggies skipping class, and few walking dogs, and just people who were late and trying to rush to class.

The teacher walked into the class and the noise level went down in a second. It was history class. It was pretty boring, since all the teacher did was lecture the old tales and legends, and tell of who wronged who and how the consequences of it all came back. He turned back to the window.

There were less people outside now, since the druggies all left before the principal could find them, and the late students were already in class, with a few detentions or so. But there still were around five people. One of them stood out. She wasn't wearing the uniform.

Baggy black pants, with metal chains hung from her waist, a simple black shirt with a red skull as a top. Two black, spiked bracelets on each wrist, and a dog collar on her neck. Her black hair was let loose, blowing with the wind. Black-gray eye shadow covered her eyelids, making her look somewhat scarier then any girl should. Her skin was pale, making her look dead with all the black clothes adding to the hue. Her nails were a dark colour of blood and mud mixed together, sort of a dead red. Black strap boots were on her feet that would make a nice weapon if ever used in self-defense. A black bag on her shoulders, spikes on each strap, looking all the more threatening.

She was talking to a guy, or he was talking to her while she completely ignored him, walking away. On a closer look, the guy turned out to be Kouga! The bastard that beat him up every day! Why was he talking to her? He was popular, as popular as they got actually, no one did anything against his wishes. She was an outcast.

That's when it happened. As though in slow motion. Kouga stopped following her, threw his hands up in the air, and screamed something at her back. She froze as though under iced water. Closing her eyes, she turned around, facing him. And jump-kicked him right in the face. Then, landed gracefully on the ground, turned back, and walked away as though nothing happened.

Oh, how I wanted to laugh then.

Turns out the rumors about her are true. She was the girl.

History: Expelled from 15 schools. Adopted. Used to live in Tokyo. Was part of the gang called Death Dealers. Rides a motorcycle. Only wears black. Hates authority. Listens to no one. Was suspended on the first day of school. Beat up a gym teacher. Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Hi! I started a new story! Yes, I am crazy. Okay, so can you guess who the story is about? Kagome, duh, but who else? Exactly! Anyway, review and let me know what you think. I'll try and update soon, since its almost summer. Anyways, have fun.

Later.

Kira.


	2. A Day In A Life

* * *

My Favourite Mistake.

Chapter 2: A Day In A Life

* * *

She walked away from the guy on the ground. Did he not know when to fuck off? That's just pathetic. He was always as stupid as those morons at her old school. They got what was coming. They never even saw it. Losers.

A cold smirk played across her features, scaring away innocent bystanders. She walked over to the wall of the school, the shaded area under a tree. Sitting down she looked around. It wasn't too bad here. It would take a while to train these losers to listen to what she said, but it shouldn't be too hard. If she had to get suspended again, then so be it. She still wasn't about to bend to any ones rules. They already send her to reforming schools. They did nothing but help her train in fighting. No one stood a chance.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps, always aware. The principal stood in front of her, glaring down. Her blue eyes turned icy yet her expression hasn't changed. "Move, you're blocking my view."

The principal looked outraged only for a second, before a smirk played on her lips. "You have a detention with me after school, Miss. Higurashi."

Irritated that her view was still blocked by some stubborn wanna-be principal, she stood up, towering slightly over the shorter woman. Sparing her only a glance, she moved past her, only stopping once to say- "Don't count on it." Before she walked away, leaving a seething principal clenching and unclenching her hands behind.

Taking out her silver cell phone, she glanced at the time. Her eyes widened slightly at the time. She would have to hurry to get to work on time. She never planned to actually attend the school. She knew everything she needed anyway. She'd show up or twice to take the tests. Now, she had to just get to work on time.

In the parking stood her prized possession. Her baby. A black and silver motorcycle with a red skull on the front. If there was one thing she cared about, it was her bike. Not all that world peace crap everyone is so worried about.

Putting the black helmet on she snapped it in place. Getting on, she grabbed the keys from her pocket. Shoving them into the engine with a turn, the bike roared to life. Her lips twitched into a smile. She loved this.

She roared the bike a few more times before speeding out of the parking space, only to see the principal running towards her, screaming something that was muffled by the roar of the engine. Being the nice girl that she was she drove by the principal, flipped her off, and sped off, leaving the now dust covered lady coughing in outrage.

Life was beautiful.

Speeding by cars and weaving in and out off traffic she made her way away from the school. She still had a few minutes to get there. Naraku was not gonna be a happy bunny if she was late again. But she could still make it, or she could have if… She almost groaned out loud. Did there have to be a traffic jam now?

She sighed. She didn't have time for this. Turning around she sped back, getting some outraged calls behind her. Not that she cared. She just had to get to work on time. Turning sharply and almost crashing into a struck she sped down the alley, and a few more, and in ten minutes she was in front of a simple looking business building. Parking her Bike in front, she took of the helmet and walked into the building. She took the sunglasses from a side pocket in her bag and put them on.

She walked through the front doors, banging them open and getting the attention of the people scrambling around inside. Fax machines were beeping, phones ringing, people yelling something along the lines off "the damn printer got jammed again!". In other words, it was pretty normal. She walked up to the front desk and slammed her hand down, startling the busy secretary into dropping the phone she was yelling in.

Without waiting for anything she walked away with a "tell Naraku I'm here." over her shoulder. The secretary nodded, picking up her phone and clicking a few buttons, delivered the message.

She walked to the elevator and after a few minute wait, got in. pressing the top button, she leaned against one of the walls and closed her eyes for a second. It was so rare to ever get a moment of peace. Her eyes snapped open as the door started to open, she eyes the number scale. It wasn't the right floor. She saw a person on the other side of the door, trying to balance stacks of papers and a cup of coffee while still managing to keep her jacket from falling to the floor. As soon as the woman looked up, she dropped all the papers in surprise, her jacket following soon after. Without blinking once she pressed the close button in the elevator, the shocked woman still standing frozen on the other side of the door.

Didn't anyone ever teach these people it's not polite to stare?

She leaned back against her wall, eyes open and alert this time. She was almost there anyway. The elevator door opened and, as usual the think sent of new and expensive furniture assaulted her nose. It was different then all the other floors. It looked more…together. Dark marble tiled floors reflected everything like a tainted mirror. The walls were painted a dark gray, looking dull, yet, dark. Like its owner. Though you couldn't really call Naraku dull, dark he was.

She walked down the empty hall, feeling just a little claustrophobic. The lights were dim enough to only let you see the shady outline of the walls, nothing else but shadows. Anything could hide in the shadows. She learned that the hard way.

Stepping before the door, she pushed it open, not bothering to knock. He already knew she was coming. As soon as she walked in, she saw Naraku, sitting in his usual arrogant pose, pretending to rule the world. His smile widened when he saw her, glancing at his watch. "And for once, you are on time."

She regarded him with distaste. Just because she worked for him, did not mean she had to like it. "And as always, you are still a pain in the ass."

"Ah, ah, ah!" he waved his finder at her, playing the mother hen, disturbingly enough. "watch the language, darling. I really don't know where you pick it up from." He mocked, knowing well enough her distaste of being corrected in anything.

"Hanging around trash like you can do that to a person." She smirked, disregarding his position over her. His smile slipped only slightly, and he shook his head, knowing she would never change.

He looked around his desk for a second before finding what he wanted. He picked up a package wrapped in brown paper. Looking up at her he threw it. "Deliver it to Sesshoumaru." Then as an afterthought he added. "He will be waiting for you at the usual place with his men. Go." And just like that he dismissed her, turning back to sorting through the tons of other papers on his desk.

She turned around and walked away. Closing the doors with a slam she turned back and flipped him off. Too bad he couldn't see it. Sighing out loud for one, she walked towards the elevators, forgetting about her claustrophobic feeling regarding the shadows.

Minutes later she was already on her bike, speeding towards the intersection. She had to get there fast. Naraku she could disrespect, but Sesshoumaru was another matter all together.

Not giving mind to the cars speeding by she turned sharply at the intersection and down a few more streets then sped down an abandoned empty alley. Ridding in half way. She hopped off her bike and put the helmet down her package in the backpack.

She walked forward a few steps and stopped. "Yo." No sound was made but she waited. A few seconds and something on top clicked. Her head shot up just as two figures jumped down, landing on both sides of her. Without so much as a blink she rolled forward on the floor, grabbing the gun hidden on the inside of her boot. Turning before she was even on hr feet she pointed the gun at the person to her right. Neither guys had time to pull their weapon yet.

Alight clapping sound could be heard from behind her. She spun around, the gun aimed towards the sound. There stood Sesshoumaru, in all his glory, his face adored with a humorless smile. "Ready, as always." He moved forward, even though hr gun was still aimed at his head. "You're getting better every day, Kagome."

She lowered her gun. "I try." Without waiting for any thing she reached into her pack and grabbed the package, holding it out in front of her. Sesshoumaru eyed it for a moment before reaching inside of his trench coat and getting a single, white envelope.

"Everything is there." Kagome nodded. One of the men from before came up and took the package from her, and she got the envelope. "Nice doing business with you." His smile cold, but real.

"As always." She gave a bow of her head, in respect, and turned back, walking away. Before she reached her bike however, she snapped around, catching the stick aimed at her. Her eyes lifted to meet Sesshoumaru's amused one's.

Without another word, she got on her bike, speeding down to Naraku's office. It was about time she got her paycheck.

* * *

Hi! I updated so fast! wow! Okay, anyway, thank you so much for reading, and please review and tell me what you think.

Later.

Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

My Favourite Mistake

Chapter 3

She struggled against the taller man. He pushed her to the ground, the metal handle of the knife glistening off the far away street light. Pushing against him, she scrambled back. She could run from him, she almost laughed. Then her back hit a wall. And he laughted then.

"You're not going anywhere today." he whispered, wiping his wet bangs out of his grey eyes. He got up, walking towards her, pushing her back to the ground. She screamed, but the rain drowned out almost everything.

She shut her eyes as he ripped open her blouse, then pushed against him with all her strength. Unprepared, he slid off her. Quickly, she scurried away from him. Only to find herself in a corner. There was no way she could run from him now.

He was in front of her before she could find the strength to attempt another run. He was mad this time. The knife sliced open her skirt. She was standing in front of this man, who was her step-father, with only her undergarments on. She whimpered when his hands landed on her, struggling.

"Shut up, bitch." He whispered, alcohol on his breath.

Taking one deep breath, she screamed with all her might. "HELP ME!" Before he slapped her across the face hard enough to bruise.

She shut her eyes tight, but the tears still rolled down her face. One second he was all over her, pulling on her bra straps, and the next, he was gone.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

There was a girl dressed in all black, her hair wet from the rain, her eyes in slits. And she was pointing a gun at her step-fathers head. He didn't look so brave now. He was a mess, his lip was split, and a gash on his arm. And he was crying! She would've laughed if she could stop crying long enough.

The girl looked up at her, her gray-blue eyes connecting to her coffee coloured ones. The blue eyed girl looked back at the man on the floor. Bending down, she reached her hand towards his. He cowered away, wailing louder. She sighed, pressing a point on his neck. He fell to the floor, unconcious.

The blue eyed girl walked towards the other one.

"So, who was that?" she asked, casual and not at all afraid.

"My step-father." The brown eyed girl answered, collecting herself now that prominent danger had subsided.

The other girl shook her head in disgust, looking back at the crumpled form on the ground. "Disgusting."

"Thank you." she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked back at her guardian.

"I'm Kagome." the blue eyed girl said, putting her gun away in her belt and extending her hand forward.

"Rin." the brown eyed girl answered. She smiled slightly despite her situation.

"Where are you going now?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea." Rin answered, only now wondering if she'd have to live on the streets again.

"You can stay with me if you want. I just moved here, so I don't know many people." Kagome told the other girl, looking away.

Rin thought to reject the offer, this girl has done enough for her. But looking around the dark alley and the pouring rain, she wondered how long she would last on the street as she was now.

"I would love to. I will pay you back as soon as I can. I promise." Rin whispered.

Kagome looked at the brown eyed girl, and for the first time since their meeting, gave a small smile. "Don't worry about it." Pulling off her loose black shirt, she handed it to the other girl. "I went through the same thing a hundred times. I cant believe they still put me with more foster parents after the first time."

Rin took the shirt, pulling it over her head, feeling less self-conscious now that she had more then just a bra and panties on.

Kagome walked away, and Rin followed behind until they got to Kagome's motorcycle. Kagome got on, but Rin stared at it, not trusting herself to sit on it.

"Well? Are we staying here all day?" Kagome asked, looking at the other girl with a small smirk.

Taking a deep breath, Rin got on the back behind Kagome, locking her hands around the other girls waist.

"Hold on tight, it's gonna be a bumpy ride." Kagome mumbled before they sped out of the alley-way.

* * *

Kagome kicked an empty pizza box across the room. She was pissed. "Naraku, you fuck head! Where the hell do you expect me to find some one with a late notice like this?" Her expression got even scarier as Naraku grumbled something on the other end of the line before hanging up.

"Fuck you too, you bastard!" she screamed at the phone. Slamming it down, she stormed into the kitchen, ripping open the fridge door and grabbing a bottle of coke.

Sitting in a chair by the counter she sighed, her shoulders slumping even lower.

Rin watched from across the room.

Walking over to the other girl, she plopped down into a chair next to her.

"I can help you." Rin said.

Kagome looked at the other and almost laughed. Someone like Rin doing something like Naraku wanted her to? The girl looked so innocent in one of her own t-shirts.

"Thanks Rin, but I don't really think you can do this." Kagome said, smiling slightly at the other girl.

Rin looked at the other girl, totaly determined. "Try me."

Kagome smirked, looking at the other girl from the corner of her eye, before turning to look at her face to face. "Alright. You'll have to dress like a stripper and convince some guys to follow you into an alley. I'll kill them when they get there."

Rin took a deep breath. Processing everything just said, she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll do it."

Kagome choked on her coke. "Like hell you will!"

Rin shot her a look. "I'm serious. I lived on the street, and then with a few abusive bastards. I can handle it. Plus, you'll be there too." She smiled in Kagome's direction, confident.

Kagome sighed. She didn't have much choice here. Most of her old partners were either killed off or on other continents.

"Alright, you look about my size. Come on. It's time for your make-over."

* * *

A red sports car pulled over on the side of the street.

Rin walked over, her black stilletto boots clicking against the pavement.

The man's eyes glided up her legs to the barely there miniskirt that swished from side to side with every step she took. Her mid-section was bare right up to where her brests were. There was a strip of material that barely covered anything. Big silver hoops dangled from each of her ears, and her hair had a soft wave that cascaded down her back.

The man looked into her brown eyes, then at her painted red lips. And smirked.

"Well hello there stranger." he whispered huskily as she walked closer, swinging her hips from side to side.

"Hello yourself." she whispered back just as huskily.

Leaning agaist his car door, she bend over, giving him a better view of her breasts. "Nice car you got there." she said, looking into his eyes.

He smirked. "Sure do." Running his hands over the steering wheel, he looked back at her. "Wanna take a ride?"

"Nah," Rin said. "Not right now." she whispered, eyes half closed.

Pushing away from the car, she walked back a few steps, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. She lifted her hand up, in a fist, except for her index finger. He watched, fascinated. Her finger curled in closer to the fist, as she gave him one of her best 'come-hither' looks.

The car door swung open, and he stepped out, slamming it shut behind him.

She smiled at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the alley way. As soon as she deemed it far enough in, she stopped turning back to him, and he was on her in seconds.

Taking a deep breath, she kneed him in the goods.

"Ow, bitch!" he stumbled back a few steps, no longer touching her. Before he could comperhand what was happening, a bullet connected with the back of his head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

The girls burst into the appartment, laughing and dragging in huge bags full of new clothes.

Naraku was immensly pleased with a job well done, so with the money they got from the job, they went shopping.

Kagome took her new designer sun glasses off, even though it was night. Dumping everything from the bags in a pile in the living room she started digging throught it.

Rin picked up a stray black thong that flew over her head and laughed. "You really think we're gonne need this?"

Kagome looked back and laughed, "I guess you'll never know." She winked. "Always be prepared!"

Rin laughed again, collapsing next to Kagome on the floor. The pile was a mess. There were thongs and bra's and panties, as well as tank tops, skirts, shorts, pants, and even shoes. Jewlery was everywhere. A bunch of fake tatoos were between clothes, and sunglasses of all shapes and colours. A bunch of hats lay scattered as well, and Rin picked one up, experimentally trying it on. Poking Kagome to get her attention, she giggled. "You think we're gonna need this too?"

Kagome laughed, putting another ridiculous hat on her own head. "Why of course! In our business, who knows who we'll have to play?"

A bag full of make up sat near by, and Rin looked through it. They must have spend thousands of dollars on that alone!

Kagome got bored of looking through new clothes, instead moving to the couch and flipped on the TV.

The 12:00 o'clock news was on, reporters buzzing about the latest killing. Rin looked up. There it was. Just hours before they were right there. She was right there.

She looked over to Kagome who was smirking proudly at the TV. Glansing at Rin, she whispered. "Welcome to the Death Dealers. You're a legend."

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

My Favourite Mistake

Chapter 4.

* * *

The pretty rain kept falling while she danced.

The music lulled her into it's melody and her steps blended, perfect like the rain. Her eyes were closed, but she never stumbled, never fell.

Her hair was up on top of her head, pinned there messilly to be kept out of her face, but a few stray locks still tumbled out.

Her feet barely made a sound as she moved around the room. The tight tanktop and shorts were all she needed, despite the slight chill in the air. She was lost in the melody.

She used to come to this building when she was younger, standing outside the tanned window and watching as the graceful girls inside floated around like swans.

She never did go in, but when the place went out of business, she came almost everyday. The door has been nailed shut, and the windows were locked, all except the one in the back that was broken when a small gang broke in to see if anything usefull had been left behind.

She was thankfull that they never noticed the built in stereo in the wall that she left covered by a tattered blanket. And all the mirrors were still intact.

She hasn't visited the place in a while, but now that she had, she couldn't help but feel that things would be better now. This place had felt more like home that any others she's been to in years.

The song ended and her chocolate eyes slowly slid open, lazily looking around the room, before widening.

There, in the corner of the room, stood Kagome, clapping.

"I've been wondering where you've been sneaking off to for the past few weeks."

Rin blushed, lowering her head in embarassment at being caught. "I'm sorry, I guess I should've told you."

"It's alright," Kagome said as she walked over. "You're good." She said as she handed Rin a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Rin answered, taking the water. Grabbing her bag from the dusty floor, she turned for the door.

"You know," Kagome said as she looked around the room. "I used to go here before."

* * *

Kagura popped her gum and flipped the last card.

Looking up at Sango, her blood red eyes were mocking. "He's just using you for sex."

Sango growled, slamming her hands against the kitchen table. "Damn!" she growled. "Isn't there one descent guy in this world?"

Kagura chuckled. Taking a long pull on the cigarette dangling between her fingers, she blew the smoke out at the crimson red roses on the table. "Nope."

Sango glared at the flowers, then at Kagura. "You could just be making this up."

Kagura rolled her red eyes, before replying. "The cards don't lie." She pointed at the deck. "Why would I?"

Sango smirked, knowing she had this one. "Because I was right about you and 'Houjou' and now you're mad."

Kagura's relaxed expression darkened as she glared at Sango. "I am not." Taking another pull on the cigarette, she blew the smoke at Sango this time. "Plus, I never liked him anyway."

Sango laughed through her cough fit as she waved the smoke away from her face. "Yeah, right!"

"Fine." Kagura said. "If you don't believe me, lets see what 'Lover-Boy' is doing now, shall we?"

Sango shrugged, a bit warry now.

"Kanna!" Kagura screamed. A few seconds later Kanna appeared, her mirror in hand, silent.

"Show Sango what her date is doing right now."

Kanna walked over to the table, and placed her mirror between two females. Touching the crystal on the mirror, she closed her eyes. The image in the mirror shimmered, and in a few seconds a male appeared. Sango gasped. He was holding someones hand, and in a few seconds, a cute blonde was shifted into the image as well. He kissed her, and she returned it. A few seonds later they dissapeared into the building, into an appartment, and into a bedroom. Before he had the chance to pull the skimpy shirt off the blonde, Sango growled pushing her chair away from the table and breaking the connection in the mirror.

"That bastard!" she muttered under her breath. Her eyes connected to Kagura's as she said "He told me he loved me!"

Kagura shrugged, pulling again on her cigar. "Maybe he does." She said. She looked into Sango's angry eyes before adding. "But the kind of love you're looking for, hun." she looked again at the cheap roses on the table. "It doesn't exist."

* * *

Miroku and Hiten looked at the person in front of them in disbelief.

"We're moving again?" Hiten roared.

"But I just finished unpacking my things!" Miroku added, not at all pleased with the idea of having to pack again.

A man with short blonde hair and brown eyes looked at his two adopted sons. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

HItens red eyed blazed in anger. "What do you mean there's nothing you can do? You can tell your boss to go fuck himself! We had to move five times in the last two months!"

Miroku nodded his agreement, absolutely unimpressed with the idea of having to leave his latest girlfriend behind.

"You know I can't do that. It's my job. If I have to move, then you have to move. So we're moving. This conversation is over." The blonde man turned and walked away wondering why his wife had ever wanted children. And now after her departure he was stuck taking care of them.

What did fate have against him?

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his room, dropping the bag on the floor and walked over to the stereo. He looked over a few Cd's close by, popped one in and dropped on his bed with his eyes closed.

He was beyond tired and his arm hurt like hell. He was pretty sure it was broken this time. Knowing no one cared, he sighed, hoping it would heal over the weekend.

As he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts wondered back to new girl.

He was intrigued, but so was almost everyone in the school.

The principal sure got a nice impression, and Kouga was probably still in shock, but every one else was fascinated.

Clearly, her reputation wasn't even slightly off.

But it was great knowing that at least someone had the courage to stand up for themselves. He looked at his broken arm and sighed.

God knew he wasn't one of those people.

Rolling over on his side, he winced as his arm pressed against something on his bed.

Looking out the window, he closed his eyes.

Thank god it was Friday.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

My Favourite Mistake

Chapter 5

* * *

She pulled the kimono lower, loosening it around her chest, and flipping her hair to one side.

'This shouldn't take much longer.' Kagome thought, wiggling around on the mans lap and making him groan. 'Not long at all.' she thought, smirking.

He licked the side of her neck, and she moaned for him.

Grinning, he whispered in her ear. "Lets go back to my place."

Sliding off his lap, she grabbed his hand, waiting for him. "Whatever you wish, master."

'His place' was actualy the top floor pent house suite of that same building, currently holding the geisha festival.

His door opened easily, the access card flashed green letting him tumble inside, pulling her in afterwards. The appartment was pretty hot, and she wondered if her make up would start to leak anytime soon, hoping it would last until she was far enough away that it wouldn't matter.

The appartment was big, and she almost growled at the number of places she'd have to check. But his mind was far from hers.

He pushed her on the bed, falling on top of her and concentrating on kissing her senseless.

She moaned and groaned while her eyes scanned the room, picking out the best escape plan. Finding the open window leading to a lower building next door, she decided.

Rolling him over, she sat on top on him. One hand opened her kimono, showing him her brand new set of bra and panties, while the other reached behind for the small spray bottle.

Before he could realise what's going on, he was breathing in something strange, and everything faded to black.

Kagome got off the man, pocketed the spray, and retied her kimono. Silently thanking Naraku for making her take it with her.

She walked over to the bathroom, pushing it open with her knee to make sure no finger prints were left. Taking a bit of toilet paper, she started her search.

She hadn't taken gloves so the toilet paper would stand between her hands and possible fingerprinted objects. She doubted the man would go to the police about the merchandise stolen. After all, who would believe, that a stray geisha stole something from him? He might even be too drunk that there was a geisha there at all. Snorting quietly to herself, she continued her search.

Despite the mans strict reputation, he wasn't at all creative. Because there in the mans nighttable, glowed the precious dark jewel.

Kagome grabbed the jewel with the paper, being before warned not to touch it with flesh, and shoved it into the small pocket of her kimono. Just as she was about to do the happy dance, someone knocked on the door.

"Cleaning servise!" and the lock clicked open. Kagome panicked, racing over to the window making no noise at all, she slid down the fire escape, using her kimono sleeves not to scar her hands.

The maid walked into the bedroom, seeing the man passed out on the bed and sighed.

People could never control how much they drink, could they?

Shaking her head, she walked over to the open window and closed it. Closing the curtains, she decided to return at another time.

* * *

Kagome rarely ever showed at school, but when she did, everyone bend over themselves to stay out of her way.

Everyone, that is, except Kouga.

"Babe," he started, again. "I don't know what your problem is!" His clear blue eyes were shocking, and absolutely beautiful. He was really gorgeous. Tanned skin, perfect hair, masculine body. It was his personality, Kagome decided as she stared into those deep blue eyes, that was ugly.

"You, Kouga." She told him as she walked away. "You are my problem."

Shaking his head, Kouga watched her walk away, the sun bouncing off the crown of dark black hair. He wouldn't give up just yet.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she felt his eyes on her back. Some people just didn't get hints, she knew he was one of them since their first meeting when she drop-kicked him in the face. You'd think people would give up after something like that. Sighing, she admitted to herself he just wasn't one of those people. It surprized her that he never went to the principal with a request to get her suspended, or expelled. She guessed his pride was at stake much more then pity for her.

The classes were a bore, and she wondered why she bothered coming back to this dump at all. It wasn't as thought these pinheads could teach them anything at all. Her eyes slid towards the teacher, who at the moment was ready some cheesy looking romance novel, feet propped up on the desk, and the page number for what they were supposed to learn written on the board.

Not that people were doing much work, groups of people were scattered around the room, playing cards, reading magazines, a few just randomly gossiping about people who had no idea what was coming their way. Holding back a growl as another girl called her a bitch, she stood up, grabbed her backpack and moved over to the window. No one was sitting there except the boy with silver hair.

Plopping down into the chair in front of him, she dropped her bag turned around and stared at the boy. No one seemed to notice.

"Hey, you're Inuyasha, right?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Alright, I'm -" she was interupted by his queit voice.

"Kagome. You're Kagome." His eyes were gold as the light bounced off them, and for a moment she wondered at the colour, before his eyes weren't on hers anymore, but on the desk in front of him.

"Huh, so you know who I am." She stated.

"Everyone knows who you are." He told her, half smiling to himself.

She laughed quietly, looking out the window. "I suppose," she said, watching stray birds bicker on a branch close by. "I've got myself quite a reputation."

He was silent, watching his claws draw patterns on the desk.

"Inuyasha," she asked, waiting for him to look up. "Can I ask you a favour?"

He did look up then, confused and half afraid to ask what it was. Slowly, he nodded.

"I can't go to school everyday, I have to work most days. So, I need someone to tell me what I'm missing in school and what I should be keeping up with, like important tests and assignments," Kagome's eyes connected with his. "Most people in this school want nothing to do with me, except Kouga." Her eyes strayed to Kouga, who was in front of a bunch of girls, posing and flexing his muscles. "And lets face it," She smiled at the boy in front of her. "He's an idiot."

Inuyasha chuckled quietly, trying to remember the last time he really laughed. Looking into her blue gray eyes, he couldn't find a hint of desception. He nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

One week later, Inuyasha found himself standing in front of a heavy looking black metal door. He looked at the numbers scribbled on the paper, then back at the door. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand and knocked.

A few seconds and curses from the other side of the door later, he heard Kagome yell 'come in!' from inside the appartment.

He walked in, the door closing quietly behind him, only to have a skimpy red thong land on his head. Picking it up, he stared at the thing in his hands, completely dumbfounded.

"Ah ha!" Kagome yelled, taking it from him. "I was just looking for that!" She walked away from the confused boy, into another room before coming back a few seconds later.

"Welcome!" She told him with a smile. "This is my home. Rin lives here too, but she went to get food. Come in, come in!" She pulled on his arm, dragging him to the kitchen counter and sitting him down on one of the stools. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked him walking over to the fridge. "We have Coke, water, Iced tea, and .. well thats about it." She looked over at the boy fidgeting on the stool.

"Um, Iced tea please." He wouldn't look up at her, and she wondered why as she took a can of Iced tea out of the fridge.

"Alright," she said as she handed him a can. "So, what news do you have for me?"

Inuyasha opened his backpack, taking out a paper with neatly printed writting on it. "That's about it."

Kagome took the paper from him and quickly scanned the contents silently cursing the math and history teachers. Inuyasha took his chance to drink the cold Iced tea, enjoying the taste.

"Well, this is just great." Kagome mumbled, glaring holes in the paper.

"What?" he asked, feeling brave enought to ask.

Startled eyes met his and for a moment she wondered why everyone hated him so much. Forgetting all about common curtesy, she asked him the question thats been bugging her ever since she came to this new school.

"Why does everyone hate you so much?"

His eyes instantly broke away from hers, dropping to the ground. For a few seconds he didn't say anything, but then he whispered his secret. "I'm a hanyou."

Kagome stayed silent for a few seconds, waiting for him to continue. But when he didn't she relised that was it. Those people were just doing this to him because of something he had no control over. And he let them.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, completely frustrated.

"I'm going." He told her, eyes still on the ground, mistaking her reaction.

"Like hell you are!" She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him back. She walked in front of him, raising her fand to his face and watched as he flinched away. Slowly, her finger touched his cheek, tracing it to his jaw, and then a few of his other fingers were there too, lifting his head so he would look at her.

His eyes were scared, almost panicky, but still sad. She wrapped her other arm around his neck, bringing herself closer to him, until she was almost touching her face to his. "You shouldn't let them do that to you." His eyes were wide, confused. And she was getting mad. "You don't deserve this!" She told him, trying to make him understand. But his eyes fell away from hers, back to the ground. Tightly, she wrapped both of her arms around him, and told him again. "They have no right! They can't do that to you!"

Slowly his hands wrapped around her tiny waist, and his head lowered onto her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Jasmine and roses. Clean and pure.

"Do you understand?" She whispered.

He didn't say anything at all, just pulled her closer to him, afraid she'd vanish if he did anything else.

"Do you?" She asked him again.

"No." He told her.

She pushed him away, glaring into his eyes. "Why?"

"Because," he answered. "All my life I've been told to believe I am nothing." His words were hollow. His eyes were cold. "And then you come and tell me it's not true?" His laugh was cynical. "I don't know why I'm here. I was a mistake. I should be dead." He spit out. He's heard these words so much he could recite them in his sleep. "I shouldn't have ever been born." He repeated.

She looked at him, shook her head and stepped closer. "Well, if that were true," she whispered, taking another step. "Would I do this?"

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips connected with his.

A hundred questions flew throught his mind. A hundred retorts and accusations. But his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around her waist again, holding her close.

Because she could've killed him then, and he would've died happy.

He fell for this girl since he first saw her blue gray eyes.

And he would go to hell and back for another moment like this.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

My Favourite Mistake

Chapter 6.

* * *

She didn't love him, that she knew.

But when he came to her, with her work, looking tired and bruised, she would wonder.

And everytime she'd find herself in a close by park, sitting under a shaded tree, with his head in her lap.

And she would listen to him talk about everything and nothing all at once.

She would play with his ears, knowing no one else did.

He would confess things to her.

And she would say nothing at all.

She refused to talk about herself, her life.

Mostly, her work.

He asked her once.

"What do you do?"

And she told him.

"I'd tell you."

With a smile.

"But then I'd have to kill you."

Though, it did not reach her eyes.

* * *

'I remember his eyes." she thought. They were the perfect blue. Not too dark, not too light. Just perfect.

She could still remember his face, his laugh. He was her first... Everything.

She could close her eyes and feel him next to her, whispering his line in her ear. "It's just lust."

'Of course' she was supposed to reply. 'What else could it be?' should be her question. But she could never force those words beyond her lips. So she would close her eyes and pretend he never said them either.

She would lie to herself.

She'd tell herself he loved her.

Because she already knew she loved him.

She'd loose herself in her illusions.

But when the time came, it was either him or her.

And she was so young and scared.

Too innocent to die, she thought.

So when he fell asleep, she put a gun in his hand, and pulled the trigger.

She watched the News Reporter anounce that it was suicide.

And on the other side of the screen,

She'd watch her bloody hands and cry.

She loved him still.

* * *

Miroku wondered if he shouldeven bother.

To unpack, or not to unpack, that is the question.

Who knew when they would move agian.

But he had a plan this time.

Now all he needed was a job, and to convince his step brother to do the same.

Though, that shouldn't be a problem at all, he thought.

Concidering their mutual hatred for moving.

Walking over to Hitens room he walked in, not bothering to knock.

Some rock band was playing in the background as Hiten threw a tennis ball against wall.

Walking over to the stereo, he lowered the volume, just enough to be able to talk to Hiten.

Sitting on a chair by the bed, he announced. "I have a plan."

Hiten's red eyes slid towards Miroku, and the tennis ball fell on the floor, no longer the subject of interest.

"Talk." Hiten answered.

"You don't want to move again do you?"

Hiten shook his head no.

"So," Miroku started. "We have to get jobs."

Hiten snorted.

"Look, in about two weeks, we both turn 18, when we're 18 we can rent an appartment on our own, and we don't need a parent with us. He can move all he wants, but we can stay here!" Miroku told him, his eyes shinning.

"You know Miroku," Hiten said sitting up on his bed. "I think for once you might be onto something."

* * *

"I loooooove shopping!" Some blonde screached, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but I love shopping mooooore!" A red head interupted.

"No! I love shopping more then you and you love shopping!" Another blonde put in, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No you don't! I looove sho-" The first blonde was interupted by the red head.

"You know what's better then shopping?"

For a second they all froze, and just a moment later, a highpitched shreak went around the yard.

"BOYS!"

Kagome shuddered at the anoyance. Some people just didn't know when to shut up. Pulling her backpack higher on her back, she glared at the people standing in front of the school doorway. Smiling, she watched them scatter out of her way. She almost felt popular.

The classes were mostly a bore, but she had a few important tests to take, plus she was getting really tired of playing dress up for Naraku everyday.

Just before school got out, it started to rain. Kagome sighed, knowing Rin wouldn't be home when she got there. And they had no food.

Despite the crappy weather, the supermarket was packed with people. Pushing a cart around she dumped random items inside, her mind on other things. She didn't see him until almost the last second, and almost fell over trying to stop the cart from hitting him.

"Inuyasha!" He spun around, facing her. Clutching a few packs of ramen in his hands. "What are you doing here? I didn't see you in school today."

He smiled guiltily, and shrugged the question off.

She continued her shopping trip with Inuyasha by herside, talking quietly about everything.

Somehow, they ended up back at her house, with her heating up the water for his ramen as he watched her from across the table.

"I have an idea." She told him, ripping the plastic wrapping from around the food. "Lets play 20 questions while I cook?"

"Sure." he shrugged. The rain seems to have gotten worse.

"Okay I'll go first." she told him. "Are you a virgin?" She had a twinkle in her eye. Teasing him.

"Yeah." He said, looking out the window. Of course he was. He's never even kissed anyone before her.

"Alright, you ask." She told him. She bend over, pulling a bottle of coke from the fridge.

"Are you?" He asked, focusing his attention on the girl in front of him. He knew the answer however. He could smell it.

"No." She told him. Putting the coke down and pulling out two glasses.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked him, her eyes catching his for a second before darting away.

'Loosing you.' he thought. But all he said was. "I don't know. I never thought about it."

She nodded, looking through the cabinets.

"What are you afraid of?" he questioned back, watched her hand freeze for a second before continuing.

"I don't think I'm really afraid of things." She told him, never once meeting his eyes. "I don't particularly like spiders, or snakes. But I'm not afraid of them." She was lying and she knew it. And he knew it too.

"You're lying." She looked at him, startled. "I can smell it."

Sighing, she answered again. "I'm afraid of trusting people. Of getting close to someone. Of falling in love, I suppose."

"Why?" He asked her, his eyes searching hers.

"Because," She told him, closing her eyes and trying to forget the perfect blue eyes that still haunted her. "Every time I fall in love with someone," Her blue gray eyes slid open. "They die."

* * *

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

My Favourite Mistake.

Chapter 7

* * *

The rain didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon, and they ate the ramen while the raindrops pounded against the windows. Rin still didn't come home, though she did call and said she'll come back after the rain stopped.

Kagome sipped on her iced tea, watching the rain blur the outside world. Her eyes slid from the window to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha..?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he was watching her carefully, golden eyes focused on only her.

"How come you never fight them?" she asked again.

"Fight them?" he wondered. "Why would I fight them?"

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked him. "They hurt you everyday. And its not like you have to take on the whole school, just beat down the top guys a few notches, and no one will touch you then."

"I can't fight them." She shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked him, pushing the plate away from her and glaring slightly at him.

"Because they are right, it's nice that you say otherwise, but Kagome, they say the truth. I'm just a hanyou, a stupid mistake that never should've happened and I know that! You think I haven't tried thinking otherwise? I have! I thought I could have friends, like everyone else! Or a girlfriend! And you know what happened? She turned the whole school against me!!" he could still remember Kikyou, her horrified eyes, her expression twisted into something ugly, and her words that he would never forget. Just a hanyou.

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha!" She pushed her chair back from the table and stood up. Just because some bitch decides to play high and mighty doesn't mean she's right!" She shouted.

"Yes it does!" He pushed his own chair back, getting up as well. "She was perfectly right! No one is going to accept me! My own brother hates me, I have no family, my "friends" were fakes, and my girlfriend didn't want to touch me with a stick." He was angry now, she could see it in his usually tired golden eyes. "So excuse me for saying so, but you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Of course I know! You're so afraid of being rejected again, that you don't even want to try anymore, on case someone DOESN'T hate you and -!" Kagome gasped.

One second she was standing by the table, and the next she almost slammed into the wall behind her. His eyes were red. His claws prickling her shoulders where he was holding her against the wall. Before she could figure out what was happening, his lips were crushing hers in the kiss of a lifetime. All his hurt and fear was in it, he was trying to prove that no one would accept him. And he was wrong, of course.

Slowly, she pushed his hands down from her shoulders and circled her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. His hands automatically closed around her waist. She tilted her head just slightly and parted her lips, accepting him, and pulling him into herself.

A minutes or so later, she pulled away from his lips, and his head went to the crook of her neck, resting there while he caught his breath, breathing in her fragrance. She stood still, holding him, a slight smile on her lips while his arms held her, afraid to ever let go.

He was just like a puppy, she thought briefly.

Untangling his hands from her waist, she pulled him over to the couch. He sat when she pushed him down, and his hands hooked around her waist again when she straddled his lap. Her arms were around his neck, and she was still smiling slightly.

"You trust me, don't you, Inuyasha?" she asked him.

He nodded without hesitation. He did, she was the only one who didn't hurt him yet, and even if she did, he would forgive her. He was in love with her, that he would forgive her anything, bring her anything, do anything for her.

"Then believe me." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder and letting him burrow his face in her hair. He kissed her neck lightly, and she kissed his in return. His arms tightened around her some more, and she closed her eyes, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "Hey.." she said sleepily. "You can move in here if you want. Rin wouldn't mind. We don't have another bedroom, but you can sleep on the couch or something." She yawned slightly, covering her mouth with her hand. She felt him nod his head against her neck. Smiling again, she let the sleepiness take her away.

She didn't love him, she knew. But he needed someone, and until that person showed up, she'd look after him.

* * *

She was sleeping. Her breath was steady and though her arms were still around him, they were loose and slack. She was comfortable enough to fall asleep in his arms. He kissed her neck again, savoring her scent. He knew he should move her, or she'd have a few unpleasant kinks from sleeping in a weird position but he didn't want to let her go.

Slowly, he laid down on the couch, pulling her down with him. He wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

Before long, he was asleep too, the rain lullaby still playing outside.

And maybe he'd move in here, if only to be closer to her.

He loved her, after all.

* * *

When she woke up, most of the rain had stopped, just the slight pitter-patter bouncing of the windows. It seems that they've changed positions while she was asleep, but she was still pressed against him, with his arms holding her close.

And she had to go to the bathroom.

Wiggling didn't help, sliding attempts failed as well. Sighing, she picked up a lock of his hair and tickled his neck. Bingo! One hand slowly went to the tickled spot just long enough for her to roll of the couch and fall to the floor with a soft thump. Climbing to her feet she went of to do her business.

When she came back out, he was already awake, sitting up on the couch.

"Hey, sleepyhead." She waved.

"Hey." He said, running his hand through his hair sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Seven." She said, glancing at the clock. "You want to go get your stuff?" she asked him, heading towards the kitchen to make tea.

"My stuff?" he asked sleepily.

She laughed mildly, shaking her head. "Yeah, didn't you say you want to move in here?"

"Oh. Right." He was almost convinced that everything that happened was a dream and he really just passed out on her couch after she knocked him out. Apparently, it wasn't. He smiled. It was for real. "I'll go now."

"I'll go with you." She offered, turning of the stove.

"You don't have to-!" he started.

"Come on." She said, slipping into a pair of black wedges. Grabbing a jacket from the closet by the door.

He followed her, if only because all his attention was focused on the fact that she was holding his hand.

* * *

It was dark outside, and cooler then expected, so they ran the few blocks to Inuyasha's house. The lights were off, thankfully.

"Shouldn't your brother be home now?" she asked him as he unlocked the door.

"He doesn't stay here very often." He shrugged, pulling her hand behind him and up the stairs to his room.

It was a small space, with not a lot of things. He pulled a bag from under the bed and started throwing things inside while Kagome snooped around.

Clothes, CD's, a few hats, a few pairs of shoes, some books, a photo album, school stuff, and a few wads of cash went in, with a few ID's. He glanced around the room, and dumped the laptop in as well, then the IPod. Looking around once more, he shook his head and zipped up the bag. He didn't need anything else from here.

Hesitantly, he reached for Kagome's hand again. She was studying a picture lying on a shelf, and she flinched slightly when his claws brushed her hand. He withdrew his hand from hers when he saw her reaction. She turned back to him, blinking slightly. Taking his hand in hers and squeezing it lightly she turned back to the picture. "Who's this?" she asked.

He looked at the picture she seemed to be so interested in. "Kikyou." He said quietly.

She didn't know who Kikyou was, but she saw his expression change to that sad puppy look again. She dropped his hand and he looked at her, but she only smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his. "Well then, we don't need her."

His arms wrapped around her as well, and his face was in her hair again, breathing her in. She kissed his neck softly before pulling away, and grabbing his hand again. "Lets go then, Rin should be home by now, she might get worried."

Without a second look back she led him out of the house and back outside. It was much darker now, but neither of them stumbled in the dark as they walked quietly back home. Kagome was humming quietly under her breath, while Inuyasha watched her, a slightly sad expression on his face still.

The climbed the stairs of the building, and Kagome pulled a key out of her pocket, dropping his hand to open the door.

Rin still wasn't home, Kagome noted, but there seemed to be a new message on the answering machine, because the phone light kept blinking red. She let Inuyasha in and closed the door behind him. Walking over to the phone, she picked up the phone and pressed in the code. She listened for a few seconds, before deleting the message and calling someone.

Inuyasha watched her carefully. He set his bag down by the couch and followed her with his eyes as she paced around the room.

"Hello, yes, Naraku?" she glared at the phone as the other person responded. "No, you listen to me, I'm not-" she was cut off momentarily "Not I will not! I told you, I'm not doing anything this week. No, I did tell you, last time you called, we had this exact same conversation." She listened for a few seconds before answering. "Yes, I realize that, and I also don't really care. Deal with him however you want, I'm not his babysitter." She quieted again. "Well, that's kind of your problem isn't it? Tell him I'm not coming to play tonight. And anyways, I'm busy, so go find someone else." She slammed the phone down and glared at it a few more seconds before standing up straight and taking a deep breath. She looked over at him, still watching her. "Well, thank god that's over!" she laughed.

He nodded slightly.

"Well alright then, what shall we do now?" she asked him. He shrugged. "Okay then, TV it is." She said jumping on the couch. He sat down as well. She flipped through the channels until a familiar movie went on. He stared at the screen, not really seeing anything. She poked him. "Hey." He looked at her, golden eyes shinning slightly. "Do you have to look so sad all the time?" she asked him. His lips tilted slightly into a half smile. Slowly, his hand reached for hers. She blinked. "Oh." His hand dropped just before it reached her. She glanced back up to his face but he was watching his hand.

Slowly, she crawled along the couch until she reached him, and then promptly dropped herself into his lap, one hand holding the remote and the other playing with his hair. She looked up at his surprised face and giggled slightly. "Better?"

His hands curled around her, holding her close. Then he smiled, and lowered his head to kiss the top of hers.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she turned back to the TV, laughing along with the movie while he held her.

* * *

Once again, she fell asleep, but this time, he stayed up, just watching her sleep. One hand was curled in his shirt, the other pressed against her chest in a fist, the remote having dropped to the floor before. For hours, he watched her sleep, until the sun started to rise again, then he carried her back to her bedroom and deposited her on her bed.

She looked so innocent in her sleep, no one would believe the reputation she made for herself. He was about to go away when her eyes blinked sleepily, and she reached a hand towards him, grabbing the corner of his shirt. "Stay." She mumbled, pushing the blanket back sleepily and indicating he should climb in. He looked at her for a few seconds, trying to decide if maybe he should give her some space. She blinked again, mumbling another word. "Now." This time she tugged harder on the shirt.

"Why?" he asked her. Her face scrunched up into displeasure at being questioned this early in the morning.

"I sleep better with you." She tugged on his shirt one last time before her fingers slipped off the cloth. He smiled slightly, climbing into bed after her, and pulling the blanket over the both of them.

He didn't touch her, in fear of her changing her mind and being kicked out of the bed, but she didn't have that problem. As soon as he was there, she threw one leg over both of his laid her head on his chest and gabbed handfuls of his clothes to make sure he stayed there.

His arms curled around her instinctively, and in his head, he swore to protect this girl who was afraid of no one.

He closed his eyes, and the scent of her surrounded him. Bringing her closer, he fell asleep too. For once, dreaming of something other then nightmares.

* * *

I'm sooooooooooo sorry I didn't update for so long, but school almost killed me this year, and then there exams, and some other things came up so I didn't have time. I'm working on updating the stories now, so I'll probably post a few more chapters of other sories as soon as I finish them. Enjoy! And R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: I will be changing the rating of the story to a higher one, just to be on the safe side. Fluffiness levels are going up!

* * *

My Favourite Mistake

Chapter 8.

* * *

She woke up hours later, and he was still asleep, looking peaceful, for once, instead of depressed. She untangled herself from his grasp and slid out of bed quietly. Looking back once, she smiled, and closed the door behind her. She snuck across the hall and slid the door to Rin's room open. She was in bed as well, still asleep, snoring quietly, a bag of her dance things by the bed, with the small silver cell phone sticking out of the pocket. So she was dancing all night yesterday, eh?

Smiling again, she closed that door as well. She walked towards the living room, and glanced outside. The rain seems to have stopped a while ago, and now everything just looked pretty and clean. She pushed open the balcony doors and plopped down on the ground, watching the people wandering around outside through the metal poles that were the only thing preventing her from falling to the ground. She sighed quietly.

Naraku probably called again, judging from the blinking red light she pointedly ignored when she walked by the phone. It was no use telling him to screw off; he was Boss-Man after all. And she couldn't pull of the 'vacation' act very long. She'd have to do a job tonight to get him to bug off for a couple more days.

She sighed again, and almost jumped out of her skin when someone hesitantly wrapped their arms around her from behind. She turned her head slightly to see behind her, and found Inuyasha's expectant face. He was waiting for her to either accept or reject. She smiled and leaned back against him, placing her hands over his own.

"Good morning." She told him quietly.

"Good morning." He told her, his head on her shoulder.

"What do you plan on doing today?" she asked him. He shrugged. She smiled. "That's nice." She told him, watching the people on the ground. He nodded. She sighed again, and he pulled her closer, burrowing his face deeper in her hair. She let him, not resisting, only drawing little designs on his hands with her fingers. It was a nice morning, after all.

* * *

They were drinking tea when Rin first made her appearance, looking rumpled and sleepy.

"Oh." she said when her eyes landed on Inuyasha. "Um..." Her eyes strayed to Kagome, who smiled lazily from behind her cup of tea.

"Good morning, Rin. This is Inuyasha; he's going to be living with us for a while." She told the other girl.

Rin blinked once, twice. "Oh, I see." Before moving towards the table as well for a cup of tea.

Kagome smiled again, adding something else to her introduction. "Inuyasha's also a hanyou." She saw Inuyasha stiffen at the comment and watched Rin carefully.

Rin looked back at Inuyasha with curiosity. "Really? That's nice." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I never met one of those before." She took a tea cup waiting for her and filled it with hot water, dropping a tea packet in. "What's that like?"

Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes, mouth slightly slack. Kagome stared for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

It was definitely going to be an interesting few days.

* * *

It was ten at night when Rin left the apartment wearing a miniskirt and halter-top. Stilettos on her feet and silver hoops in her ears, she was ready for work.

"Kagome, I'm waiting for you in the car!!" Rin yelled.

"Okay!" she yelled back, flipping through the clothes for something to wear. They were going to be late..!! In frustration, she pulled on a black miniskirt and a red tube top. Glancing around, she finally located the fishnet stockings that were missing until now, and pulled them on as well. Then, she pulled on the high heeled boots, pushed silver hoops through her ears, and an exaggerated silver cross necklace around her neck, looking in the mirror she smirked back at her reflection. Every part the party girl.

She walked out of the room and past the living room where Inuyasha was watching TV.

She was just about to leave when Inuyasha's hesitant voice reached her ears. "Kagome?"

She turned back, saw him watching her. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Where are you going?" he asked, seemingly much more worried then he should be. She smiled and walked back towards the couch.

"Just to work with Rin. We have some people we have to meet." She told him briefly.

"But the clothes..?" he asked hesitantly again, brows tilted in a worry line. One of his hands reached forward and grabbed her fingers.

"We're going to a club." She told him. "Everyone wears this there." She said. And maybe that wasn't exactly the truth, not to the extent of sluttiness she was dressed to, but basically, something like that. "Don't worry." He didn't look relieved though, or any less worried.

"Maybe I should go with-." He started but she cut him off.

"No." she told him sharply. His eyes blinked, and a flash of hurt shot through them. She sighed. Straddling his legs with her own, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and whispered. "You trust me, don't you?" she asked, waited for him to nod. He did, and then placed a light kiss onto her bare shoulder. Her tube top slid up slightly, and she felt his hands on her back. "Then don't worry." She told him, kissing his neck lightly. "Okay?" she asked him, moving slightly back so she could see his face. He nodded, watching her carefully. "Good." She smiled, clapping her hands together.

Climbing off his lap, she turned back to him one last time, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Plus" she said "If anything goes wrong, I have my secret weapon." Slowly, she lifted the side of her short skirt until he could see it.

There, held by the string of her tiny red thong, was a gun.

She winked at him before flouncing out the door to her next mission.

The look on his face was enough to make her giggle all the way to the club.

* * *

The club was loud and sweaty, just as they expected. There were stages placed all around for people brave enough to dance on them, though usually just used for the hired dancers. Tonight though, not many people were on them and the one in the middle of the room was empty.

Perfect, Kagome thought, nudging Rin and pointing towards it, who nodded and headed for it, all the while her eyes scanning the faces for the right one.

They spotted him at the same time, hanging by the bar with the perfect view of the stage.

Kagome stumbled slightly, and grabbed onto Rin's arm, smiling drunkenly at the people who looked her way. "You have the spray right?" she asked the other girl and watched her nod. She let go of her arm and nodded to herself. Everything was going according to plan.

Climbing onto the stage and dragging Rin up after her, she glanced back towards the bar, noticing their target watching them already.

A fast, upbeat song started and she and Rin started dancing, pulling out all the stripper moves they ever saw in bad movies and cheesy nightclubs. Soon, she felt her skin break out in a light sweat, glistening under the flashing lights. Time to kick it up a notch.

Moving closer to Rin, they started dancing as one, moving together and against each other, smiling at one another as they noticed a crowd began forming around their platform, guys hooting and cheering them on under the beat of music. Phone numbers flew around them as they danced.

Kagome threw her head back and Rin ran her hands down her body as the song finished and they laughed as the last few beats of music faded. The guys gave a roar of appreciation, and Kagome bowed her head slightly, blinked and motioned with her eyes towards the bar. Rin gave a barely noticeable nod. Kagome slid of the platform and smiled at the guys who were still cheering as she walked by. She glanced down at her chest, the tube top slipping slightly, and saw the small tube of spray that Rin had slipped in there during the dance. Perfect, now she just had to get him away from the crowd, somewhere in some back room, and they were golden.

She sat at the bar, and ordered a drink she had no intension of drinking. He was watching her, and when the bartender told her how much it cost, he offered to pay for it.

Already, she could see the lust swirling in her eyes, and she laughed and thanked him graciously, mentioning how handsome he was. He grinned perversely, and she had to squish her reflex to gag like she wanted to. As if. While the bartender was at the other end of the bar, she casually mentioned that maybe they should go somewhere else.

He jumped at the chance. She laughed, leading him towards the back, but he kept insisting they take his car to a hotel room. That wasn't part of the plan, however, and as a last resort she blurted out.

"No, I want you too much, there's no time!" And pulled open the nearest door. It was a storage room, but it was big enough to fit them both, and he seemed pleased by her eagerness. The only bad this is, this closed space was so small, she was afraid the spray might affect her as well. Shrugging the thought off, she pushed him against the wall, so when he fell, it wasn't near the door. Just when he was leaning in to kiss her, she pulled out the tube and sprayed it in his mouth, holding her own breath. His eyes shot open as he gagged and clawed at his throat, pushing random objects of the shelves and to the floor. He tried to push past her and out the door but she shoved him back against the wall. A few seconds later, he slid down, motionless.

She saw the stone right away, hanging on his necklace like jewelry, looking just like the last one she stole at the geisha festival. Grabbing a napkin that he threw to the floor in his attempt to flee the room; she wrapped it around the stone and yanked on the chain. It gave way easily, and she tucked it into the band of her skirt. Looking back at the body on the floor she shook her head and slipped out of the room.

Rin was still dancing on the podium when she walked out, but she noticed her right away. She flipped her hair off her shoulder, a signal they agreed on earlier, and walked out of the club towards their car. A man was standing by it, tapping his foot impatiently when she approached.

"Yo." She called. He spun around. "Here." She said, pulling the napkin from her waistband. He took it, opening it and reaching for the stone. "DON'T!" she yelled, and he looked at her, startled. "You're not allowed to touch it, it's tainted! Don't you see the colour?" he shrugged, but wrapped it in the napkin again, tucking it into his pocket. Then he pulled out a white envelope, handing it to her. "Thanks." She said shortly, then as an afterthought, she added "Tell Naraku not to bug me for a while." He nodded once, and walked away, disappearing into another car and driving off. She slipped behind the wheel of her own car, and waited a minute before Rin appeared at the other door, climbing in.

She smiled lightly, sticking the key into the ignition, and speeding out of the parking lot. "Alright then, let's go home!"

* * *

Rin went up first, while Kagome parked the car and went through the front to pick up the mail. She yawned slightly in the elevator, leaning against it. It should've been about one in the morning now. She twirled the blank white envelope between her fingers; while the rest of the mail was in her other hand.

Naraku may be an asshole, but he paid nicely.

She pushed the door open quietly, expecting everyone to be sleep, but Inuyasha was still up, sitting on the couch and looking worried. She smiled. "Hey." Waving the envelope at him. "I'm back."

She locked the door and dropped the mail on the table by the door, as well as the special envelope. Kicking off her shoes, she walked over. "What's up?" she asked, smiling tiredly. He shook his head mutely. "Mmkay... I'm gonna go take a shower." She told him, walking back towards the bathroom.

She closed the door and sighed tiredly, slipping her tube top off, then the skirt. The fish nets came off too, and then the thong. She put the gun away in one of the drawers under the mirror. Slipping into the shower, she let the hot water wash away the memories, the makeup, and the feeling of the dead mans hands all over her.

A few minutes later she got out of the shower, and dried her hair, pulled on a pair of lacy panties and wrapped a towel around herself.

Sleepily, she stumbled back into her room, holding the towel up with one hand. "Oh." She mumbled when she saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed. "Hi."

He nodded, watching her. She shrugged and went towards her closet, pulled out a large t-shirt to sleep in, and pulled it over her head. The towel dropped to the ground at her feet.

She turned back towards her bed, but Inuyasha was already behind her. She blinked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as well, laying her head against his chest. "I'm tired Inuyasha." She told him quietly.

He nodded, hooking one hand under her feet and the other behind her back and carrying her to the bed. Pushing the blanket out of the way, he put her down, and climbed in after her. She pulled the blanket over both of them and he clicked off the light on the nightstand. She was already sleeping when he pulled her to him, placing a light kiss on her lips.

Holding her tightly, he watched the moon shine through the window, reflected of her inky hair, mixing with his own silver tresses. How did he end up falling in love with this girl who he knew almost nothing about?

He didn't know. Nor did he care, because she was perfect all the way down to her little red thong. He smiled slightly, looking down at the girl in his arms who was sleeping soundly, not rejecting him for being a hanyou.

Placing another kiss on her lips, he fell asleep as well, now that she was back in his arms.

* * *

Ta-da!! New chapter up. I was thinking of updating the other stories, but I'm going to focus on this one for now. R&R!!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

My Favourite Mistake

Chapter 10.

* * *

When she woke up, it was already noon, but Inuyasha was still with her. More importantly, under her. Her legs were between his, and she seemed to be lying on top of him, her hands clutching the material of his shirt, her head on his chest. His arms were around her, too, but he was awake, probably had been for a while. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled. "Hey." She mumbled.

"Hey." He answered back, smiling slightly.

"You know, if you wanted to get up, you could've just shoved me off to the side. I probably wouldn't have noticed." She told him, releasing his shirt and pulling a hand through her hair.

He shook his head, arms tightening slightly around her. She laughed. "Alright then."

She pulled out of his grasp anyway, going to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, attempted to brush her hair, gave up eventually when it refused to co-operate.

He was making tea when she came out of the bathroom. She looked around, but no one else was there. "Where's Rin?" she asked him, sitting down and picking up her cup.

"Dancing." He told her, watching her carefully sip the hot liquid.

"Hmm…" she sighed, blowing slightly at the rising steam. "Good for her." She said quietly.

"Is she good?" he asked her suddenly. Her eyes slid to him and she smiled.

"Very." She took a sip of the tea, glanced out towards the bright blue sky. "She'll be great, someday."

He nodded, looking down into his own cup of tea.

The phone rang, and she put down her cup and went over to answer it. He listened to her talk.

"Hello?" she answered, then waited. "Of course it's you. Who else would bug me so much?" she laughed. "Of course, of course." She agreed. Then "No, I told you, no more for now." Her eyebrows slid together angrily. "Well, it wasn't pleasant if that's what you're asking." She glowered silently before saying "Call me in a week." And slamming the phone down.

She didn't come back to the table, and her tea sat there unfinished, no steam rising off it anymore. Inuyasha watched her storm angrily to the balcony, grasping the railing with her hands, glaring out into the world. Quietly he took her unfinished tea cup and his own into the kitchen and deposited them into the sink.

He realized now wasn't the best time to bug her, but he decided to anyway. Slowly, he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She flinched slightly, snapping out of her daze.

She spun around in his arms, looking directly into his eyes. "You know something?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Your eyes are the exact same colour as the sun." she told him, looking back into the orb shining brightly in the sky.

He looked, too, wondering if there was another person on the planet who ever noticed that.

* * *

It's been a week, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Kagome and Rin had once again gone off to do a job and he'd been told to stay home. He flipped through the channels when Kagome stormed through the front door, grabbed the phone from its cradle and stormed into her room. He was about to follow, but her door slammed loud in her wake, and the lock clicked into place. Clearly, she didn't want any company.

Not a minute later she was screaming at someone, probably the phone. His ears flickered towards her room from the couch, and being hanyou, he could hear her perfectly. She was livid.

"Naraku! You asshole!!" she yelled.

Rin chose that moment to walk through the front door. She smiled tightly, locking the front door, and slipping the door chain in as well, which he'd never seen used before. Half the time they didn't lock the door at all. Without another word, she walked to her own room and closed the door.

Kagome's rampage continued. "He was a demon, that's what!" she screeched. "Yes, there's a difference!! He was twenty times stronger then me!! The bastard almost broke my hand off!!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Of course not, I emptied the whole clip of bullets into his head before he even thought about dying!"

He always suspected something like this, but hearing it out loud was different.

Still, he couldn't find even the tiniest part of him that could hate her for it.

He heard her click off the phone, though he missed the last part of the conversation since she wasn't screaming anymore. Her door clicked open and she walked out, put the phone down in its cradle, and walked over to him.

There were tears in her eyes.

He was on his feet in an instant, reaching towards her, but she stepped back, waving a hand in front of her. "Inuyasha" she questioned, like she wasn't sure it was really him. A single tear fell down, and she brushed it away angrily. "You… you would never hurt me, right?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

He shook his head without hesitation, slightly hurt that she had to ask.

She looked down on the floor for a few moments, before looking back at him again. The tears were mostly gone, but the scared feeling in them remained. She walked over to him and pulled him down on the couch. When he sat, she straddled his legs again, and circled her arms around his neck. The she whispered quietly into his hair. "Just hold me, okay?"

He nodded, his arms around her, holding tightly.

She didn't fall asleep that night, and neither did he, instead, they sat together on the couch, watching the sun set and rise, never once letting go.

She fell asleep in the morning, some time after the sun rise, and he carried her limp body back to her bedroom. He put her in bed, and when her hand slipped from his shirt, he noticed an ugly purple bruise forming around her wrist. She winced when it hit the pillow.

Remembering her conversation on the phone from before, he decided if the bastard wasn't dead already, he'd have killed him himself.

She shifted on the bed, turning away from him under the blanket, taking her injured hand and pressing it to her chest. He climbed in after her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, pulling her against him. She didn't protest, and he drifted off to sleep, knowing she was with him.

* * *

When he woke up a few hours later, she was still asleep.

And as much as he didn't want to leave her in the bed alone, he needed a shower. Climbing out of bed carefully, as not to disturb her, he snuck out into the bathroom.

The water felt nice against his skin, and he stood with his face up towards it, eyes closed, as it washed away everything. Eventually, he turned off the tap, and climbed out, towel drying his hair and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He glanced around the bathroom, but only his dirty clothes were lying in a pile on the bathroom floor. He shrugged and headed towards Kagome's room, where he kept his bag of clothes. She was sleeping anyway.

* * *

She woke up a few minutes after the something big and warm that's been wrapped around her the whole night left. It really wasn't all that great sleeping when that big warm thing wasn't there.

She yawned sleepily and rolled over on her other side. The space behind her was warm as well. She guessed the big warm thing was Inuyasha.

Laughing lightly, she sat up, pushing the blanket down and off her legs. She sat cross-legged at the edge of the bed, waiting for the shower to turn off and the big warm thing to make an appearance. She was feeling particularly lazy this morning, and she couldn't go to the bathroom till he got out anyway.

Ten minutes later, her door clicked open, and the big warm thing stood there with wide eyes.

Wearing nothing but a towel around its waist.

Kagome blinked. Then blinked some more while Inuyasha stood frozen in the doorway.

"Well, come in." she told him, laughing once she found her voice.

He did, closing the door quietly behind him. She never noticed it before, but when he turned back around, she had no choice but too. He was very finely built. Strong shoulders, well developed chest, flat stomach with a hint of abs showing through. His hair was wet and unbrushed, tumbling around his face, while his ears twitched nervously on top of his head. If not for the towel, he could very well have been an underwear model.

"Well, well, well.." she started, sliding off the bed and circling around him. "Would you look at that." She stopped in front of him again, and poked a single finger at his stomach. The muscle underneath skin was metal hard. She looked up into his face and smiled. "You look strong to me." She told him. "I still don't understand why you don't just beat up all those assholes at school." She glanced around the room, before pointing at the wall. "If you hit hard enough," she asked him "could you punch through that wall?"

He looked at the wall, and a second later, nodded.

She smiled again. "Good." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him lightly on the chest. "I knew it." She said pulling away.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She told him as she walked out the room.

He looked after her before digging though his clothes to find something to wear.

* * *

She didn't seem repulsed by his body, he mused as he poured tea into cups. That was nice. He could still slightly feel the heat of her body where she wrapped her arms around his bare skin.

He smiled slightly.

He could hear her singing in the shower, he couldn't remember the title of the song, but he's heard it often on the radio. He shook his head lightly. At least she seems to have forgotten about yesterday. He didn't like seeing her so upset.

The tea was ready when she came out of the bathroom, wearing short shorts and a tank top. She looked at him and blinked.

"Oh darn. You're wearing a shirt." She sighed and giggled at his expression. Plopping down in her chair, she blew at the rising steam of her tea. "Can you fight, Inuyasha?" she asked him, her eyes finding his across the table.

He nodded. His father had taught him some basic techniques before he passed away.

She nodded as well, but her eyes weren't on him anymore. They were outside, watching the sun and the sky. "You should fight them." She told him again.

He didn't say anything, just sipped his tea quietly.

Maybe he should, he thought. And maybe he would, if only for her.

* * *

Next Chapter!! So, I'm making up for lost time now. I wrote a lot before, but erased most of it because I didn't like how the story was going. This is much fluffier then I originaly intended, but I like it better this way.

Anyways, eventualy (as in the next few chapters) you'll find out about Kagome's mysterious man of the past.

Enjoy, R&R, and I'll update.

Ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

My Favourite Mistake.

Chapter 10.

* * *

Miroku waved at the group of girls that were ogling him from the nearby table. They giggled and blushed at being discovered, but didn't stop their studying of him.

He paid for his drink, told the cashier she was pretty, got her number, and left for school.

It was still too early, but he wanted to have time to study the place, since it was his first day in a new school. After school, he'd probably have to go looking for a job, but he would worry about that later.

Hiten said he'd meet him at school, and stormed out before Miroku could ask him where he was going. With Hiten, you just never knew.

The cross light flashed the go sign, and he walked unhurriedly forward, not very excited about entering yet another school. Taking a sip of his coffee, he decided he really had no choice.

But hopefully, this would be the last one for a while.

He rounded the corner and saw it right away. It was huge, even for a school. It was also rather ugly, for something so big. If anything, it looked like a prison more then a school. If it wasn't for the people running around in uniforms, he would've thought it was one for sure.

He looked down at his own ripped jeans and faded gray t-shirt.

Well, that was going to be a problem. Taking another sip of his coffee, he headed forward. There was probably still half an hour before classes started, so he'd have enough time to snoop around until then.

It was even uglier up close, he decided from the front steps.

The dirty white paint was peeling, leaving behind blotches of red bricks in plain view. If the building was human, it would've looked like some sort of disease.

Sighing quietly, he shook his head, reaching his hand forward to pull on the from door, he stopped when he heard shouting coming from the side. Looking around, he noticed people heading around the corner of the building.

Curiosity was second nature to him, so he let his hand drop back to his side, heading towards the source of the noise, following a group of girls that seemed to know where they were going. Their short skirts swayed as they walked, and he was temporarily distracted from his mission.

However, as they got closer, voices got louder, and though he couldn't see what was going on around the big circle of people that had formed, he could hear it. There was a fight.

Always intrigued by the promise of a good fight, he snuck between people, accidentally brushing against some girls on the way. Coffee in one hand, he got to the front.

A boy with silver hair seemed to be taking on the whole football team. He almost dropped his coffee in shock.

"Hey." He nudged a red-haired girl next to him. "What's going on?" he asked her.

She looked at him briefly, then smiled, looking him over again, appreciatively. "Inuyasha's fighting the football team." She told him huskily.

Miroku watched as two guys went straight for him. He knocked one out of the way, but the other got him from behind and he stumbled to the floor. "Why isn't anybody helping him?" he asked her.

"Because he's a hanyou." She told him shortly, distaste colouring her voice.

Miroku looked at her, surprised. "So?" he asked. He didn't notice the boy on the ground look up at him briefly, doggy ears twitching slightly in his direction.

"So he's a HANYOU." She repeated, looking at him in confusion. Didn't he understand?

Miroku blinked at the girl, and then looked back at the boy currently getting kicked around by four guys at the same time.

"Hey!" she yelled as he shoved his coffee into her hands, struggling to hold it without spilling it on her uniform. "What are you doing?" she yelled after him.

But he was already gone.

Coming up behind one guy, he tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned around, only to have Miroku's fist connect with his face. Before anyone else had a chance to react, he punched the guy next to him as well, while the boy on the ground pulled one of them down, and kicked the legs out from the last one standing.

Unsteadily, he climbed back to his feet, panting slightly. "What are you doing?"

Miroku glanced at the silver haired boy, then back at the not so happy members of the football team. "Helping you. No one else seems to be." He told him briefly, before someone charged at him. He side stepped while the hanyou stuck out his foot, sending the guy flying to the ground.

"Oh." Inuyasha said, rotating his wrist and testing for damage control. "Thanks."

"No problem." Miroku smiled, light violet eyes twinkling. "Let's do this then."

Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

Kagome was watching TV when someone knocked on the door. Putting the remote down, she walked over, pulling the short shorts down into their proper place. Turning the lock, she pulled open the door.

There stood Inuyasha, one arm wrapped around a boy she's never seen before, the other holding his side, blood seeping from between his fingers.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, pushing the door open and pulling them both inside. Both of them seemed beat up, but only Inuyasha was bleeding this badly. Pushing the door shut after them, she steered them towards the couch. Inuyasha plopped down with a wince.

"Rin!!" Kagome yelled without moving her eyes away from the hand holding Inuyasha's side. "Rin get over here!!"

Rin ran out of her room, an oversized t-shirt billowing behind her as she ran. "Holy crap!" she stopped at the sight in the living room. "What the hell happened?" she asked.

The boy she's never seen before grinned. "We took on the football team." He told them.

"And?" Kagome pressed, still eyeing the wound.

"Kouga pulled a knife." Inuyasha finished.

"That asshole!!" Kagome fumed. Then "Let me see it."

"No." He told her.

"Let me see it." She repeated.

"No." he told here again, eyeing the ground.

"Inuyasha…" she warned him.

"No." he repeated stubbornly.

With a grown, she jumped on him, pushing him down on the couch, straddling his waist. "Yes." She told him, pulling at his shirt. It was ripped all over the place so it gave way easily. Once the material was removed, the blood flowed more freely. "Oh Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered, her eyes tearing up slightly as she saw the full extent of the wound.

"You idiot!" she added a second later. "I would've kicked you myself if you weren't so beat up already!" she growled. "You should've told me! I would've went with you!"

"No." he told her stubbornly. Her eyes flashed.

"No?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"No. I didn't want them to hurt you." He told her, pointedly ignoring the other two people in the room who were making uncomfortable coughing noises.

"They can't hurt me! I can take care of myself just fine." She told him, but most of the steam was gone. She glanced up at Rin, "Could you bring me some towels and some water, and a few bandages from the bathroom?" she asked.

Rin nodded and ran to get them. Miroku followed.

"Oh Inuyasha..." she sighed, slumping slightly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want." He told her, taking her hand in his. He smiled slightly at her confused face. "You told me to fight them, and I did." He closed his eyes, and seconds later he was unconscious.

She looked at his still bleeding wound, then back at the hand that was still holding her own.

Maybe they needed to set some boundaries, before he got himself killed over something she said.

* * *

When he woke up, his wound was bandaged, the TV was off, and Kagome was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, on the other side of the room. She was reading a book, though he couldn't see the title, since her hand was blocking it.

He sat up slowly and she looked up at the movement. "You're awake." She stated.

Right away he could sense something was off. Reaching forward with his hands, like he always did when he wanted her to come to him, he waited.

Slowly she rose from the floor, folded a page in her book, and put it down. With slow, precise steps, she came up to him, until his hands could almost touch her. The she shook her head.

His head tilted to the side, in confusion. He did everything she wanted. He fought them. Was she mad?

"Kagome?" he asked hesitantly.

"We can't do this anymore, Inuyasha." She told him sternly. "You're getting too attached to me. You're going to get hurt over the things I say and do. You can still stay here, but don't touch me anymore."

His arms dropped back down to his sides, his eyes full of hurt, of rejection. He dropped his head too.

She wanted to cry in frustration, because once again he though it was because he was a hanyou.

"Hey." She said, hooking a single finger under his chin, lifting his head up so she could see his face. "Inuyasha, listen to me. It's not because you're a hanyou. Not even close. I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" she asked him, looking directly into his eyes. "Do you understand?"

He shook his head.

She fell to her knees in front of him, wanting to scream in frustration. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at him again. "You can't touch me all the time, because you'll get attached. And you shouldn't do that, because, trust me when I say, I'm not a good person to get attached to." Her eyes flashed with something he didn't understand, maybe memories. "I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt." She told him.

He fell to his knees in front of her, and she looked up at him, startled. His arms were around her before she could react, and when she tried pushing him away, he only held her tighter.

She knew she was hurting him, but he wouldn't let go. Finally, she stopped struggling, going slack in his grip.

"I don't care if I get hurt." He told her. "I love you."

* * *

Hi!!! New chapter. I'm actualy not sure where this is going, I'm still trying to figure it out, but I got the basic idea, and I'm just going with it for now.

Tell me what you think!!

Ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**My Favourite Mistake**

Chapter 11: Mistakes We Make.

* * *

Kagome sat perfectly still on her bed. Her bedroom was closed but not locked. She doubted she'd be getting any decent sleep tonight. 

After she untangled herself from Inuyasha's grasp, she told him she was going to bed. Alone. She didn't look back to see the hurt and rejection in his eyes, knowing it would be her fault.

Why didn't she think this through before? Of course he would think he fell in love with the first person who didn't kick him when he got close enough.

It's the puppy rule, you follow whoever feeds you. But she couldn't very well kick him out now.

Sighing she crawled under the blanket and turned out the light.

She'd think about it more tomorrow, she decided.

She'd try to sleep for now.

* * *

"Bankotsu!" she laughed, pushing his persistent hands away. "Stop! Come on! I can't breathe!" she screeched. But this was a tickle war. And he was merciless. 

His eyes were dark blue, and he was laughing as well. "Oh come on! It can't be that bad!" he told her.

The phone rang somewhere in the apartment, and she took his momentary lack of attention and turned it against him.

In a second they changed positions, she was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips with her hands braced against his chest. He laughed again. "I think I like this even more!"

She mock glared at him. "How dare you tickle me so mercilessly!" she stuck her nose in the air and closed her eyes in distain. "Eek!" her eyes snapped open when her hands were swept out from under her, and soft, smiling lips met her own.

She broke away for a second to giggle. "Well, if you put it that way..." she laughed, kissing him back.

His hands were on her waist, but slowly, they traveled under her shirt, leaving burning trails behind. The phone kept ringing, though neither of them picked it up.

Eventually it stopped, and only the noise from the TV could be heard. Kagome no longer had a shirt, and neither did Bankotsu. Her skirt went flying across the room next, then her panties dropped down to the floor. His boxers soon joined them as well.

"Its just-." He whispered. But she cut him off with a kiss, closing her eyes tightly against the tears. She couldn't hear those words now. This wasn't lust.

Vaguely, Kagome remembered there was a song playing at that particular time, she remembered the lyrics perfectly.

_'Baby, baby, when we first met, I never felt something so strong.'_

_'You were like my lover and my best friend'_

_'All wrapped into one, with a ribbon on it.'_

She kissed him harder, almost sure if she stopped the tears would come and he would know. No, she thought, he must never know.

_'And I'll never give myself to another, the way I gave it to you.'_

Yes, she decided. This, it hurts too much. Slowly, she kissed his neck, his chest. His lips again, they parted under hers and she tasted him. His hands were holding her, close enough to feel her, but not to love her.

Never again, she decided.

She loved him through and through and he knew it. That's why there was that line, the one she never said back. 

_'And now that I know it's not meant to be,'_

_'You gotta go, I gotta win myself over you.'_

He moaned her name, eyes closed, back arched. She smiled, and one tear fell. She wiped it away hastily. He opened his eyes and smiled, reaching his hand to her face. She leaned into it, closing her eyes.

Slowly, she lay down next to him, her head on his chest, drawing designs over his skin with her finger. His arms were loosely wrapped around her. She looked up at him.

His eyes were closed, dark bangs just long enough to brush slightly over his cheeks. A dark purple tattoo peeked out from under the hair on his forehead.

"I love you, Bankotsu." She whispered. "I'll always love you… just you." She told his sleeping face. "And I'm sorry." Reaching into her bag which she dropped by the hotel bed, she pulled out a gun. Wrapping his fingers carefully around it, she pointed it at his head. And pulled the trigger.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the couch for a long time after she left. He watched her leave, and close the door. He heard her sit on her bed, then climb under the blankets and turn out the lights. He heard her roll around the bed until she finally fell asleep. 

Then he heard her cry.

He though it was just a nightmare, but when he came into her room, slowly pushing the door open, and saw her face, he knew it wasn't.

Mostly, she was shaking, pushing and pulling at the blanket, with tears rolling down her face like a waterfall.

She was whispering something too, but he couldn't make out what. Quietly, he walked closer. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, he listened carefully.

"Bankotsu.." she whispered, clutching tighter at the blanket.

Inuyasha blinked. Huh. That's a weird name. Then he froze.

"I love you, Bankotsu." She whispered again, crying harder. "I'll always love you… Just you." She assured this person in her dreams. "And I'm sorry."

Inuyasha fell back, away from the bed, as if she hit him.

She was still crying, still dreaming, still somewhere where he did not exist. Still in love.

Slowly, he stood up, walked out, closed the door. Sat on the couch. Blinked. Closed his eyes. Breathed in. Out.

Without moving once, he waited till morning.

* * *

She woke up with the sunrise. Her pillow was still wet from the tears, and the memories were fresh in her mind, raw just like they were back then. 

Groggily, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Why now? She wondered. Just when she thought she'd forgotten it. Wiping her hand across her face, she grimaced at the raw feeling of her skin.

Grabbing a change of clothes, she made for the bathroom, not once looking in Inuyasha's direction as she passed him by.

Turning the shower to hot, she barely got her clothes of before she jumped under the stream of water. She stood there, maybe for half an hour, not moving, just letting the water wash away the memories.

Turning off the tap, she grabbed a towel, dried her hair, then her body. Pulling on the oversized shirt and panties, she looked in the mirror.

And smiled. It looked fake. Again. Better, she agreed. Once more, and it looked almost like it usually did. Nodding, she pushed open the bathroom door.

Inuyasha sat on the couch, watching her, expressionless. It was almost unnerving. "Hey." She smiled, walking towards him.

"You love Bankotsu." He stated. Her foot froze mid-step, her smile fell, and her eyes filled with tears all over again.

"How... how do you know?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around herself, wishing she didn't shake so much.

"I heard, you last night, in your sleep. You love Bankotsu." He repeated. He watched her carefully.

She stood in the middle of the room, suddenly so small, so not brave, in her big t-shirt. Shaking like a leaf, eyes shining with tears. She didn't say a word.

"Do you have a picture?" he asked. "Of him?"

She blinked once, sniffled, rubbed a hand against her eyes. Then nodded.

"Can I see?" he asked quietly.

She sniffled again, smiling just barely, and extended her hand to him. He walked over, picked up her hand, and squeezed lightly. She walked ahead to her room, him trailing behind her.

He sat on the bed when she pulled her hand away and walked over to the closet. Moving things out of the way, she reached for a small red box. Carefully, she took it out, carried it to the bed. Climbing up herself, she clicked open the lock.

Picking up the pictures, she smiled lightly, tracing the first one, wiping off the dust, and handed it to him.

He studied the man in the picture. He was tall, taller then Kagome for sure, maybe a few inches taller then him as well, with long dark hair, just like Kagome's, but longer, and in a loose braid. His eyes were blue, bluer then the sky behind him, and he was grinning at the camera, like a movie star would. Black jeans and a white shirt, with a dark blue shirt over it, but he could've been a model.

Quietly, he put the picture aside, and looked at the next one. In this one, she was there too. But she was different.

This Kagome was happy. No dark clothes, instead a fluffy white skirt, a white tank top, a blue belt around her waist, her arms around Bankotsu, holding him close, with one of his arms around her as well. She was smiling at the camera, but for real, not like the practiced ones she gave to everyone else.

He flipped through the rest of the pictures, saw them on the beach and at parks and understood what she was like when she was in love.

She sat quietly, watching the empty box until he put the pictures back inside and closed it.

"Tell me about him." He asked her, watching her eyes widen. "Please." He added.

She took a deep breath, looked out the window, and started.

"I was 15 when I first met him. He saved me, really. Since that first moment, I decided I was in love with him. He didn't love me back, I knew that too, but I didn't care…" she told him.

He nodded, watched her tell him about her first love, her first mistake, her first everything. She laughed and she cried, and she smiled, sometimes for real, because she's never told this story to anyone.

"I spilled gasoline all over the room, and his body. Then set the whole place on fire." She looked at him, explaining. "My fingerprints were over everything, they would've tracked me down in no time otherwise." She sighed wistfully.

"I watched the place burn down from the corner, watched the ambulances and fire trucks attempt to put out the fire. It was too late, of course, barely anything was still there." She shrugged, watching the curtain on the window sway slightly.

"I shouldn't have done it. I know that now, I knew it as soon as I pulled the trigger. But I can't change it anymore." She leaned with her back against the bed post, crossed her legs and stared at the ceiling.

"But why did you have to kill him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku." She told him simply. "He collects these things called "Shikon Shards". There are hundreds of them. They give people power. Bankotsu had one, and I was supposed to get it from him. But I couldn't find it anywhere. And since Naraku was worried that he would somehow use it, I had to kill him to make sure he doesn't. He would've killed us both if I hadn't, so I figured better him then me. I still never found that shard, and we're running out of people. There are only few pieces left before the jewel is complete again. I thought of going back to the burned down hotel site and looking for it, since I doubt it was destroyed by the fire, but I figured Naraku already send someone to do that, so I never went." She finished.

"Bankotsu…" Inuyasha wondered. "He was human?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded. "But surprisingly strong, even for a human. I've always wondered about that."

"What if he used the shard?" Inuyasha asked. "To become stronger?"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe he did, I never found it."

"How does it work?" He wondered.

"I have no idea." She answered. "Naraku doesn't tell us these things. We just bring them to him."

Inuyasha nodded while Kagome pondered the very same thing. Just what was Naraku planning?

* * *

I'm back! I actualy tried to move this story forward a bit, but I got kind of stuck up ahead and I'm not sure how this is gonna end anymore. But plz R&R and tell me what you think! 


End file.
